shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lerry
Lerry is the het ship between Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 2 (2019) Sherry is accompanied by Claire Redfield for a majority of her story. It’s when Leon reaches the train system beneath the Umbrella lab; located under Raccoon City do they meet for the first time. Claire and Sherry are on a train heading for the exit when the lab is in self-destruct. Another train car attaches to their; Leon just having managed to jump aboard it. With the train in full motion, the carriage door slides open to reveal Leon running through. Leon sees Claire and Sherry and asks who the child is, with Claire telling him her name is Sherry. Soon, the back of the train car is attacked by the level 4 mutated William Birkin. Leon goes to handle it, telling Claire to stay back and protect Sherry. Not long after, William is left to burn in a massive explosion. By morning, they’re walking away from the city when Sherry asks if Leon and Claire are “like boyfriend and girlfriend,” to which Leon tells her no, that him and Claire had actually just met that night. Sherry notices and points out a semi-truck coming their way, and think they might be able to give them a ride. Leon tells Claire to get Sherry out of there while he waits for the truck to come closer. The man in the truck flips Leon off as he drives past. With the potential danger out of the way, Claire and Sherry come back to Leon’s side. Leon reaches for Sherry’s left hand and Claire reaches for Sherry’s right; the three of them walk hand-in-hand, continuing down the road when Sherry happily proclaims Leon and Claire “can adopt her” and that they can get a puppy and parrot. Resident Evil 6 Leon having crash landed a plane minutes prior, walks away with minor injuries along with his partner, Helena Harper. Sherry sees him before he sees her, calling out his name. Leon immediately turns to the sound, shocked though relived to see her. He asks what she’s doing here, where she informs him that she’s on protective detail, looking out for Jake Muller. Leon and Jake share a look as Leon comments that he had heard she had become an agent. Sherry then asks why he’s there; Leon saying he and Helena are tracking Chief Security Advisor Simmons. Sherry thinks there must be a mistake because Simmons is her supervisor. Leon, gentle with her, though urgent and stern, asks where he is. Leon moves closer to her, before Jake shoves him away. Sherry and Jake move away from Leon and Helena where Jake questions her orders about “avoiding contact with anyone”. Sherry is quick to defend Leon, saying, “Leon’s not just anyone. He saved my life back in Raccoon City.” Jake accepts this, just as a large B.O.W, the Ustanak, attacks the group. The Ustanak throws a piece of the crashed plane at Sherry, Leon sees this and moves to warn her, though Jake managing to tackle her down to safety. Jake and Sherry inform Leon and Helena that fighting the Ustanak is no use, as it’s seemingly indestructible. All four run for a tall fence to hop, with Leon and Sherry getting boosted by their partners. Before they can help the others, the Ustanak shoots at Leon and Sherry, falling from the fence. Leon pulls Sherry close to him, taking the impact of the fall. They work together at getting back to their partners by powering up a bus to knock down the fence. Upon reuniting, another battle ensues with the Ustanak. A radio tower falls down, separating Leon and Sherry with their respective partners. Leon yells out Sherry’s name just as Sherry is yelling out his. Sherry informs him that she’s going to meet Simmons at the Kwun Lung building in Koocheng. Leon attempts to warn her of *something*, though another explosion occurs. They head in separate directions, with Leon hoping “that Jake kid is as good as he says he is” for Sherry’s safety. Sometime later, Leon and Helena are in the middle of confronting Simmons at gunpoint when Sherry and Jake come running in. Simmons attempts to turn Sherry against Leon, though to no avail. Simmons orders his men to open fire on the four of them. Once all of them are taking cover, Leon turns to Sherry, telling her she needs to be more careful. Jake asks Leon what the plan is and Leon asks them if they can make it for a nearby door. Jake asks why they don’t just waste the enemy, with Leon answering he needs Jake to take care of Sherry. Sherry gives Leon vital information on the C-Virus that Simmons wants before Leon and Helena run out, gun blazing, shielding Sherry and Jake as they run for the door. A little while later, Leon is informed by Ingrid Hunnigan, his government contact, that Sherry and Jake have been abducted. As he’s 80 miles away from their location, he asks Hunnigan if there’s any closer B.S.A.A units that could help them. Hunnigan patches him through to Captain Chris Redfield where Leon tells Chris of Sherry and Jake’s predicament. Moments Resident Evil 6 * Leon tries to warn Sherry of an incoming plane jet being thrown at them. * Leon pulls Sherry close to him, taking the impact of hitting the ground. * Sherry asks Leon if he’s okay. * Leon tells Sherry she needs to be more careful. * Leon tells Jake he needs him to take care of Sherry. Quotes Resident Evil 6 Fanon Following Sherry’s return to the series in Resident Evil 6, she’s a grown 26 year old woman; since then a handful of people have been shipping her and Leon romantically. Leon and Sherry’s relationship could be argued as a friendship or as a father/daughter type from their Resident Evil 2 days when Sherry was 12 and Leon was 21, despite Leon being only 9 years older. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Sherry/Leon (Gameverse) tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Clerry refers to the ship between Claire Redfield, Leon and Sherry Navigation